This present invention relates to barcode scanners and more specifically to an imaging barcode scanner with multiple independent fields of view.
Barcode scanners are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. An imaging barcode scanner includes one or more digital image sensors or imagers to capture images of an item, including a barcode on the item.
Some barcode scanners used in checkout environments are capable of reading a barcode on an item from multiple directions. These multi-aperture barcode scanners may include a horizontal aperture that is substantially flush with the checkout counter and a vertical aperture in a “tower” portion that extends upwards from the checkout counter.
Current multi-aperture imaging barcode scanners use multiple imagers and/or mirrors that split the camera's field of view into several smaller fields of view (FOV). The splitting of the FOV reduces scanning performance by not only reducing the size of the scan zone, but also having to stitch together pieces of barcodes which no longer fit within a full sized FOV.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an imaging barcode scanner with enhanced performance that does not split the imager's field of view.